Celos
by Sarens
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy. Lucy Ahsley se da cuanta de lo que siente por Natsu, pero que pasara cundo lo vea "charlando" con otra chica? Pasen y leen (Lemon)


Edolas (NaLu)

Prov. Edo Natsu.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro encuentro con muestras contrapartes de Earth Land, los cuales nos demostraron que en esta vida vale pelear por tus amigos y un futuro mejor, aunque admito que eso de pelear me asusta mucho… Durante ese tiempo Edolas cambio y nosotros junto el ella. Esto incluyendo a Lucy la cual se siempre se disponía a ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitara. Ella siempre tan linda… no puedo creer que me haya enamorado tanto de ella a pesar de que ella solo me ve como un simple cobarde y siendo sincero es verdad, como quisiera ser un poco más valiente al igual que mi otro yo.

Pero que mas daba una mujer como ella merece a alguien que mucho mejor que yo, alguien lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte que la proteja con su vida si es necesario, algo que yo no podría hacer. Tenía que olvidarme de ella de alguna manera pero ¿Cómo? No importa asía donde mire a mi alrededor solo existe ella. Nunca me importo salir con alguien más por qué no importara con que chica saliera estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidarme de mi amada Lucy.

La amo… pero tenía que olvidarla ya que seguramente algún día ella encontrara a alguien que la haga feliz y aunque eso me rompería el corazón me consolaría con verla feliz.

Respire hondo mientras me encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que tropecé con alguien haciéndome caer. Me levante un poco adolorido y mire a la persona que choque para pedirle perdón, fue allí cuando note que a la que choque fue una chica de mi edad, de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Estaba sentada en el suelo al parecer por el impacto que nos dimos

-lo siento disculpe no vi por donde iba- me disculpe estirando mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-no hay problema…- me respondió tomando mi mano y así levantarse, cuando ya estaba de pie miro al suelo y tambien lo hice, note que había algunas bolsas con viveres tiradas en el suelo al parecer de ella y me dispuse a levantarlas.

-déjeme ayudarla- levante las bolsas del suelo era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber causado esto.

-Gracias- respondió ella y pude detectar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero no le di importancia.

-la ayudare a llevar estas cosas- dije sonriendo con cortesía.

-no es necesario señor… pronto llegare a mi casa- respondió ella

-no se preocupe no tengo nada que hacer así que le llevare estas bosas hasta su casa…- sonreí y ella asentó con su cabeza.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Además siempre era un gusto ayudar a alguien que lo necesitará.

Comenzamos a caminar y al poco tiempo llegamos a su supuesta casa, le entregue lo que era suyo y me dispuse a irme pero ella me detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿como es tu nombre?- pregunto ella

-ho donde están mis modales jeje mi nombre es Natsu mucho gusto señorita…- claro no sabía su nombre.

-Yuki- dijo ella de inmediato.

-señorita Yuki que lindo nombre- dije sonriendo.

-le agradezco el que me hayas ayudado Natsu San- me agradeció sonriendo.

-no hay de que además yo fui el que ocasiono todo jeje- reí irónico.

-me gustaría invitarle a cenar hoy a mi casa… para agradecerle lo que hiso por mi… por favor- note que estaba nerviosa, y pensé lo de su invitación y me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no? Con tal era solo por agradecerme.

-claro además no tengo nada que hacer hoy- sonreí y una vez que me fijo la hora a la que tendría que asistir me marche para prepararme ya que era de tarde.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me bañe y me asee, no quería ir formal con tal solo era una cena así que me puse mi campera roja con llamas blancas y me senté a esperar la hora de partir.

Prov. Edo Lucy.

Estoy muy furiosa que creo que terminare por matar a alguien hoy.

Hace poco me di cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por el cobarde de Natsu y me sorprendí de mi misma, ¿como era posible de que halla enamorado de un debilucho cobarde como él?, sin embargo por otro lado él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme en todo sin importar que fuera sin mencionar lo dulce que pude llegar a ser, lo único malo de él es su cobarde actitud.

Pero que mas daba él me gustaba tal como era y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero debido a mi orgullo no puedo expresarme abiertamente con él y decirle lo que siento.

Así que solo atine a ocultar a mis sentimientos de él a toda costa, aun que las chicas me advertían que si no me le declarase pronto alguien me lo quitaría tarde o temprano.

Claro que tenía conciencia de que Natsu no era para nada feo al contrario era apuesto y debido a ello muchas chicas se le acercaban demasiado, algo que me hacia sacar un aura maligna de mi cuerpo con solo ver que otra chica que no sea yo se le acercase tanto, pero para la suerte de esas chicas Natsu rechazaba sus invitaciones diciéndoles que no tenía tiempo o que ya tenía planes…

Eso así que calmaba mis ganas de matarlas, pero hoy creo que no podre contenerme mucho.

Estaba espiando a Natsu desde esta tarde quería asegurarme de que ninguna idiota se le ocurriese ligarse a mi Natsu o se las vería con migo, todo parecía perfecto hasta que el muy idiota tuvo que tropezar con alguien y sobre todo con una chica, tolere que la haya querido ayudar a llevar sus casa ya que bueno él es así ayuda en lo que puede a quien lo necesite, pero no podía evitar apretar mis dientes cada vez que esa tonta se sonrojaba cada vez que Natsu sonreía.

Los espié hasta que se detuvieron en una casa al parecer era la casa de esa idiota me tranquilice un poco al ver que Natsu se marchaba pero en ese momento ella quiso saber su nombre y él le contesto por el momento todo estaba bien hasta que…

-me gustaría invitarle a cenar hoy a mi casa… para agradecerle lo que hiso por mi… por favor- se notaba que estaba ruborizada.

-_"já idiota"-_ pensé, no tenia de que preocuparme sabía que Natsu no aceptaría su propuesta.

-claro además no tengo nada que hacer hoy- respondió él sonriendo, eso me hiso sacar de mis casillas tanto que si pronto Natsu no se marchaba del lugar saldría de mi escondite y le daría la paliza de su vida a aquella chica.

En eso lo que pude escuchar era que esa idiota le dijo que lo esperaría a las ocho y ya eran las siete, pero de ninguna manera podía permitir eso tenía que evitarlo como sea.

Cuando mi di cuenta Natsu ya se había ido, sabía que iría a su casa así que me encamine así allí, cuando llegue toque la puerta y espere impaciente que me abriera la puerta

-¿Lucy que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido

-venia a verte por que quería hablar con tigo algo importante- dije seria.

-claro pasa- me dio permiso para entrar a su casa e ingrese rápidamente.

Me invito a que me sentara y así lo hice.

-¿que… querías decirme Lucy?- parecía algo nervioso.

Lo mire seria y él se puso más nervioso lo note por como temblaba.

-quiero que me digas la verdad y me digas…- suspire y decidí continuar- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?- dije mirando al suelo avergonzada.

Prov. Edo Natsu

No podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando, sentía como mi corazón latía y mil por segundo y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. No sabía que responder pude notar lo apenada que estaba ella y apretó sus puños en señal de impaciencia.

-bu… bueno yo… yo he… estoy… ena… tu me gus…- mis nervios me impedía hablar estaba sumamente nervioso –Lu… Lucy yo… te am…. Te amo- dije finalmente agachando la cabeza más sonrojado que antes quedándonos en silencio por unos minutos.

Pero sentí como ella tomaba mi mano asiéndome alzar la mirada, Lucy estaba sonrojada pero aun así sonreía mientras me miraba a los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentía que me penetraba.

Pronto sentí como Lucy se acercaba asía a mí, haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran y sentí como sus labios se apegaron a los míos. Haciéndome creer que me encontraba en un bello sueño, era mi primer beso así que no tenía mucha experiencia en esto pero después de unos minutos logre tomar el ritmo profundizando más el beso. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire pero nos volvimos a besar pero este beso estaba cargado de amor y pasión.

Nos volvimos a separar y ella me abraso por el cuello y yo tambien lo hice tomándola de la cintura acercándola más a mí, sentí como Lucy se acerco a mi oído.

-te amo Natsu- esas palabras llenaron de felicidad a mi corazón que creo que podría desmayarme ahora mismo pero lo contuve.

Me volvió a besar y correspondí el beso que esta vez estaba cargado de pura pasión, pude sentir como ella introducía su lengua en mi boca explorándome, me ruborice por eso pero no me opuse a lo que estaba haciendo.

Lucy se levanto de su silla y tomo mi brazo haciendo que me levantara tambien no se que se proponía pero me dejaría llevar, sentí que Lucy me empezaba llevar a algún lado de mi casa.

-Lu… Lucy a ¿dónde vamos?- pregunte nervioso.

-a tu cuarto…- respondió sin mirarme, eso iso latir mas fuerte mi corazón ¿qué quería hacer en mi cuarto?

-a… a mi cu…arto pa… ¿para qué?- pregunte en mi tartamudeo.

-ya verás…- dijo sin soltarme del brazo dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Ya ahi Lucy me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta de mi cuarto y tomo la llave.

-no eres claustrofóbico ¿verdad?- me pregunto serrando la puerta con llave negué con la cabeza, ¿qué es lo que tramaba ahora? ¿Por qué me hiso esa pregunta?

-que bueno por que nos quedaremos encerrados por un largo tiempo…- dijo ella tirando la llave y acercándose seductoramente a mí

Estaba sumamente nervioso ¿qué es lo que tramaba Lucy? Y sin mencionar que se acercaba asía a mí, estaba tan nervioso que con cada paso que ella daba yo retrocedía, pero no pude seguir por qué tope con mi cama y me detuve.

-que… que es lo… que vas…. A hacer…me Lu… Lucy- pregunte nervioso y ¿si pensaba en golpearme por haber hecho algo mal? La intriga me mataba.

Lucy estaba ya muy cerca de mí y se acerco mucho mas juntando nuestro cuerpos y se acerco a mi oído –voy a hacerte mío Natsu- dijo seductoramente en mi oído y de un fuerte empujón me tiro en mi cama.

Acaso Lucy… ¿pretendía abusar de mi? Si hace unos minutos nos confesamos como era posible de que tan rápido quisiera esto al menos que… ella me desease.

-Lu… Lucy yo no sé… lo que tengo que hacer…- dije al sentir como ella se tumbo encima de mí, sentía como mi corazón latía muy fuertemente.

-déjate llevar por mí, Natsu…- dijo ella seductoramente y me beso

El beso era muy apasionado y bastante salvaje por parte de ella pero me deje llevar por el momento, sentí como Lucy se acomodo sentándose sobre mí y acaricio mi cuello y luego lo beso haciéndome gemir eso me gusto lo suficiente para querer más.

Lucy se entretuvo con mi cuello mientras sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba a cada minuto, sentí una vez más sus labios posarse en los míos, no quería arruinar el momento así que obste por no hacer nada y dejarme llevar por ella.

Lucy no espero mucho y tomo el sierre de mi campera roja y comenzó a descenderlo lentamente hasta abrirla y me despojo de ella me ruborice cuando miro mi torso desnudo el cual se resaltaban mis músculos debido a que a escondidas entrenaba para mantenerme en forma.

Luego las manos de Lucy recorrieron los músculos de mis brazos comenzando por mis manos y subiendo lentamente.

-Hmm- gemí al sentir sus manos en mi pecho descendiendo, mi respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse a cada minuto.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Quieres que pare?- me pregunto con una voz muy sensual que me éxito mucho, lentamente abrí mis ojos que ya que los había serrado desde que comenzamos, ruborizado a más no poder negué con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta -¿quieres que sea yo quien te desnude o lo harás tu?- lo estaba haciendo a propósito para provocarme y lo estaba logrando mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados asentí con la cabeza.

-eso no es suficiente Natsu quiero que lo digas- dijo ella un poco más exigente haciendo que mis nervios volvieran, pero estaba tan excitado que no se notaban tanto

-quiero… que tú me… quites la ropa Lucy- dije con voz ronca debido al deseo, sin esperar más Lucy empezó a desbrochar mi cinturón y saco mi pantalón revelando mis bóxers celestes, no pude evitar ruborizarme cuando me miro en ropa interior pero luego sentí sus manos tomando el elástico de mi bóxer y sin ningún tipo de paciencia me lo caso dejándome desnudo ante sus ojos.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos sumamente sonrojado era la primera vez que me veía desnudo.

-abre los ojos…- me ordeno y yo obedecí, mire con los ojos entrecerrados como ella bajaba el sierre de su conjunto negro mostrando ante mi sus pechos los cuales estaban al descubierto.

Quería tocarlos pero temía que ella me apartase así que me reprimí, pero ella lo noto y me beso tiernamente fue cuando note que ya estaba desnuda sobre mí, fue muy rápida que no lo note.

-no tengas miedo Natsu eres el único hombre que quiero que me toque…- dijo ella sonreí un poco ante aquel comentario y sin ya reprimirme latamente coloque mis manos en su cintura y comencé a subir hasta llegar a sus pechos a los cuales toque con mis dos manos ambos dándole un masaje suave, lo que menos quería era dañarla.

-ahhh… Natsu- gimió ante mis caricias y proseguí con mi trabajo sin detenerme.

-Lucy… ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- pregunte sin detener el masaje.

-ahh Natsu lo haces… ah muy bien ahh mmm… no te detén…gas- sus gemidos me excitaban mas e instintivamente aumente la fuerza de mis manos apretando sus pechos, tomando sus rosados pezones entre mis dedos apretándolos.

-ahh Natsu… ¡NATSU!- grito mi nombre arqueando su espalda por causa del placer, quería hacerla decir mi nombre otra vez así que me levante sentándome en la cama, la bese con ternura y mire sus pechos quería probarlos, pero no estaba seguro, en ese instante Lucy acaricio mis cabellos y tomo en sus manos algunos de mis mechones y me acerco a sus pechos, comprendí lo que quería y sin vergüenza bese sus pechos.

-¡Ha! eso no es suficiente Natsu… quiero más- obedecí sus ordenes y tome uno de sus pezones introduciéndolo en mi boca, succionándolo y acariciándolo con mi lengua, estuvimos así por bastante tiempo, me tome mi tiempo con cada atributo turnándolo, mientras uno lo succionaba al otro lo acariciaba con mi mano.

-me toca…- dijo ella empujándome acostándome otra vez, volvió a besarme pero sus besos comenzaron a descender pasando por mi pecho hasta detenerse en mi ombligo.

-¡humm!- sentí como su mano paso por mi miembro, pero luego percate sus manos subiendo y bajando por el haciéndome gemir de placer.

-¿quieres que lo haga Natsu? ¿Deseas qué lo introduzca en mi boca?- me pregunto masajeando mi parte baja estaba tan extasiado que solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-eso no fue convincente Natsu… dilo ¡te lo ordeno! Quiero que tú me lo digas- aplico mas demandante, sabia lo posesiva que podía ser mi Lucy pero nunca me imagine lo agresiva que se podía poner en momentos como este.

-Hazlo Lucy… te lo suplico hazme tuyo ahora, hazme olvidar todo esta noche…- dije suplicándole parecía que yo era la mujer y ella el hombre, pero no me importaba solo quería que acabara con aquella bella tortura.

-te haré olvidar hasta tu nombre Natsu…- y sin esperar mas introdujo mi virilidad en su boca haciendo que abriera mis ojos de la sorpresa, se sentía tan bien que me aferre desesperado al colchón de mi cama, apretando mis dientes para evitar que mis gemidos salieran disparados de mi boca.

Ella siguió con su trabajo, introduciendo sin detenerse mi virilidad en su boca hasta donde podía llegar –_"esto es irreal"-_ pensé en un estado de éxtasis total me sentía desconectado de este mundo.

-no hagas eso…- dijo ella deteniendo su acto, la mire algo confundido –no reprimas tus gemidos, me gusta escucharte gemir mientras dices mi nombre- aplico ella volviendo a retomar su trabajo en mi miembro.

-humm… ah... ah… ah… Lu… Lucy ¡ah!- gemía pronunciando su nombre –sigue, sigue así Lucy… no te detengas… por favor- dije entrecortadamente, mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos.

Seguimos así por un tiempo pero sentía que pronto me correría trate de advertirle pero ella no me hiso caso y prosiguió hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

-¡LUCY!- grite su nombre al correrme liberando mi esencia que cubrió mi virilidad y también mancho las sabanas. -¡ahhh! LUCY…- volví a gemir al sentir como ella absorbía mi esencia pasando su lengua por los lugares manchados.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa volviendo a masturbarme en mi parte baja.

Asentí con la cabeza pero quería intentarlo yo, quería hacer que ella gimiera mi nombre al igual que yo lo hice.

-Lucy… quiero hacerte lo mismo…- dije algo tímido mirándola, ella sonrió y me beso e hiso que cambiáramos de posición yo sobre ella esta vez.

-hazlo quiero saber que aprendiste con lo de recién…- me volvió a besar y la verdad es que no quería hacerla esperar mas así que me acerque a su intimidad, estaba algo nervioso pero aun así lo hice me acerque y bese ese lugar, acto seguido arqueo su espalda gimiendo extasiada.

Estaba muy húmeda su esencia de podía percatar así que no espere mas y comencé a saborearla lentamente, era deliciosa no quería detenerme así que proseguí lento pero disfrutando de su sabor.

-ahh Natsu muy bi…en ahh sigue así- seguí con mi trabajo explorándola con mi lengua hasta que sin querer me introduje en su interior.

-Ahhhh Natsu~ así… Natsu… no te detengas…- grito de placer e hice caso a sus suplicas, en un momento Lucy acariciaba mis cabellos y empujaba mas mi cabeza a su intimidad para más profundidad.

Seguí con eso hasta que al igual que yo se corrió librando sus líquidos.

-¡NATSU!- dijo ella al llegar al orgasmo liberando así su esencia la cual absorbí con mis labios.

-Lo has hecho muy bien pero… ya no puedo aguantar mucho te are mío ahora- dijo volviendo a colocarse sobre mí.

-hazlo Lucy soy tuyo haz lo que quieras con migo…- aplique suplicando

-eso hare…- tomo mi miembro y lentamente lo introdujo en su intimidad, pude sentir una especie de barrera que me impedía seguir y de una estocada (por parte de Lucy) logre pasarla, me preocupe al ver su rostro de dolor pero ella me sonrió.

-Lucy ¿estas… bien?- aplique entrecortadamente.

-si no te preocupes ya pasara- me dedico una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos quietos hasta que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a mí, pronto sentí como Lucy subía y bajaba sus caderas haciéndome gemir esa sensación era increíble.

-Ahhh Lucy- gemía de placer sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno, me sentía feliz

-Natsu... ahhh- ella tambien gemía extasiada mientras seguía con sus movimientos.

Nuestros gemidos se oían por toda la casa me sentía en el cielo, mi sonrisa se dibujaba sola en mi rostro estaba más que feliz, me sentía vivo más que eso… no sé como describir la sensación pero era increíble hasta parecía irreal, sentí como una lagrima de felicidad rodo por mi mejilla.

Lucy limpio con su dedo la lagrima y me beso tiernamente, nos besamos pero sin detenernos.

-¡Dilo!… ah dilo Natsu- dijo al momento que aumento su ritmo.

-¿Qué? Ahh ¿que… cosa? Ahhh- pregunto entrecortado.

-quiero que… digas ahh ah ¿de quién eres? ¡¿Quién es tu dueña?!- dijo mientras seguía con su ritmo apoyándose con ambas manos en mis hombros.

-ahhh tu Lucy… tu eres mi dueña… ahhhh soy tuyo Lucy… tuyo- dije en mis gemidos entregándome a ella en cuerpo y alma.

-y que…ah no se te ol…vide nunca…- ella prosiguió aumentado su ritmo frenéticamente sentía el clímax llegar.

-Lucy me ven… ahhhh- no pude terminar mi frase las corrientes de mi cuerpo eran demasiado intensas.

-yo tambien Natsu… me vengo ahhhh- grito al sentir la culminación de su placer haciendo que yo tambien llegara al paraíso junto con ella.

-Lucy…- fue lo que dije mientras mi esencia se liberaba dentro de ella.

Sin separarnos esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran un poco y que el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se detuviese.

Lucy se separo de mí sacándome de su interior y colocándose a mi lado, ella me abrazo y yo tambien lo hice pasando mi brazo por su cintura acercándola más a mí, trate de tomar las sabanas que se encontraban en el suelo pero ella me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-quiero verte así un poco mas…- dijo con una dulce voz la cual hiso que me sonrojara –ahora eres mío y de nadie más…- dijo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-yo siempre fui tuyo Lucy… y siempre lo seré- dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-eso espero por que si veo que otra chica se te acerca la mato…- vaya mi Lucy celosa quien lo diria.

Sin poder contener mis ganas la bese y la volví a abrasar.

-te amo Natsu- dijo con una dulce voz.

-yo te amo más mi Lucy, mucho más…- dije yo, el sueño tambien me empezaba a ganar.

Pero de repente sentí como Lucy se coloco sobre mí repentinamente dejándome sorprendido.

-tengo una idea…- dijo ella mostrando unas llaves que tenía en sus manos… un minuto esas eran las llaves de mi auto ¿en que momento me las saco? –Si tu personalidad cambia en el auto, tambien cambiara tu forma de hacer el amor…- dijo ella haciendo que me sonrojara.

-no lo sé…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-entonces vamos a averiguarlo…- ella me sonrió con malasia.

-pero… ya es tarde para subirnos en mi auto- dije sonriendo.

Ella me miro con molestia y suspiro.

-está bien mañana será…- eso me pareció una orden pero bueno que mas daba.

-te lo prometo, además me entregaría a ti las veces que tu quisieras- dije mientras la volvía a acomodar en mi pecho.

-¿las beses que yo quiera?- pregunto.

-todas las que quieras…- sonreí.

-bueno en ese caso…- una vez más volvió a colocarse sobre mi –hagámoslo otra vez ¡ya!- eso sonó como una orden, pero asentí con la cabeza

-pídemelo Natsu, pídeme que te haga mío otra vez- su voz sonaba tan sensual que me éxito con solo eso.

-Hazme tuyo Lucy, hazme el amor hasta que te canses…- dije suplicándole.

-pero nunca me cansare Natsu…-

-entonces nunca te detengas…- acaricie su mejilla.

Lucy se acerco a mi oído –te hare el amor toda la noche así que prepárate por que mañana quedaras afónico por gritar tanto mi nombre- aquellas palabras encendieron la llama de la pación…

-eres un poco atrevida no lo crees…- dije sonrojado.

-si lo soy… pero solo con tigo- me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Y continuamos con aquel acto que de amor apasionante durante toda la noche, ella hacía que me olvidase de todo con solo besarme, la amaba y estoy seguro que nada ni nadie la alejara de mi lado, tanto como yo jamás me alejare de ella.

De repente recordé la cena con aquella chica pero sintiendo tus carisias ya no me importaba nada, aunque sabía que tendríamos muchas más noches como esta, pero esta permanecería en mi memoria por siempre, esta noche en que jure ser tuyo para siempre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les halla gustado fue mi primer Lemon, y no tengo experiencia escribiendo esto pero bueno queria tratar Gracias por leer :)<strong>_


End file.
